aqualad and raven
by raven-fan14
Summary: aqualad and raven share a night together


Aqualad sat on his bed thinking about Raven his long time crush well crush was putting it lightly to be honest he was completely and totally in love with her and had been for quite sometime. currently all of titans east and west were staying under one roof because some villain had destroyed their base he and Raven had been spending time together it was both a blessing and a curse because she was in a relationship with beast boy so he couldn't tell her how he felt but he did feel that they were getting closer every day she even shred the past birthday experience with him were trigon tried to take over the world and he revealed his identity as the prince of Atlantis and his name Garth something he has yet to shear with his team.

knock knock he was brought out of his thoughts by a knocking at his door he got up wearing only a pair of sweat pants and opened the door to a tear stained Raven she was wearing a tank top and shorts "Raven what happened?" he questioned silently promising vengeance on who ever had hurt her it took a lot to make Raven cry so he was pissed

"BB Beast BBoy he was with Starfire he was kissing her" she sobbed Aqualad wrapped his arms around her and brought hr into his room closing the door and settling down on his bad sshhing her

"its ok im sure it didn't mean anything" he said lieing to make her feel better

"no i could feel his emotions he wanted her more than me" she cried well he didn't know what to say to that so he just kept rocking her slowly back and forth.

after fifteen minuits she calmed down "whats wrong with me?" she whispered Aqualads eyes widened in shock wrong with her nothing nothing at all

"Raven nothing is wrong with you your perfect" he said honestly she snorted

"yeah right"

"no im serious" he said

"no nobody wants the emotionless half demon that destroyed the world" she said angrily

"i do" he whispered

"what" she asked

"nothing" he said she looked him in the eye and was feeling his emotions and she felt love he didn't know what she was doing so just sat there staring in her eyes for a few moments

suddenly she leaned in and crushhed her lips against his at first he was shocked but quickly began to respond she wrapped her hands around his bear back caressing the muscles there she licked his lips begging for entrance and he happily granted it she moaned in his mouth and it was the most Delicious thing he ever herd suddenly he pulled away breathing hard

"Raven you don't want this your just upset right now"

she looked him in the eyes and said " no i want you i want to be loved for once" she said and pulled him to her again kissing him hard on the mouth she started to push him down on the bed so that she was straddling his waist not breaking the kiss she sat up and pulled her tank top over her head and he saw her naked breasts he looked at her and gulped pulling her towards him again and kissed her he flipped her on her back and started to kiss down her neck sucking and nipping she was moaning in pleasure he got down to her nipple and started to suck on the left one and play with the right one in his hand after awhile he switched breasts and then continued on down words pulling off her shorts and then his sweatpants

"are you sure" he asked she nodded her head and he plunged in to her moaning as he went deeper then he felt a barrier _shes giving me her first time _he thought and he broke through the barrier he stiled waiting until she got used to the size of him after a few minutes "move" she said and so he thrust out and then back in again and again until he could feel her walls clamping down on him "Garth" she called out and he came inside her shouting "Raven" then he collapsed on top of her quickly rolling over and bringing her into his side he smiled and looked down at her "that was great"

"yeah"she replied sleepily he brought the blanket around them and quickly followed her into an exhausted sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Raven awoke feeling very sore between her legs and someones arm wrapped protectively around her body. then it all came flooding back to her Beast Boy Starfire kissing and Garth and her making love she suddenly felt over whelmed by everything that happened in the last 24 hours she looked into the smiling sleeping face of Garth and pain hit her what would happen if he decided to leave her to then she would have no one no its better to end this thing and break her heart now rather then latter. she got out of bed with out waking him and grabbed her clothes and telaported out of there. she was in her room and dropped her clothes in the clothes hamper and waked in to the shower. after taking her shower she dressed in her normal clothes and meditated.

Aqualad woke up felling happy and reached out to find the bed empty at first he was a little hurt but then thought that she must be down stairs having breakfast or something he shrugged it off it would have been nice to wake up with her in his arms but he could always do that next time. he walked in to his bathroom and took a shower and dressed in his normal clothes and walked down to breakfast.

"hey" he greated happily to everyone that was there which was everyone but Raven he noticed with a small frown he went and grabbed some food and sat and ate it glaring at Beast Boy for hurting Raven

"dude whats your problem" Beast Boy asked looking at Garth

"your my problem" Garth said still glaring

"why what have i done to you" Beast Boy asked

"not to me to Raven" Aqualadsaid between clenched teeth

"my girlfriend has nothing to do with you" Beast Boy said

"oh really then why did your girlfriend come to me crying" he questioned

"why was Raven crying" Beast Boy asked

"because she caught you and star kissing" he answered everyone there gasped and looked at Beast Boy

"i don't know what you are talking about" Beast Boy said at that point Raven walked in and everyone turned to her "Raven tell this bastard that you didn't see me and star kissing" Beast Boy said nervously

"i cant say what isn't true Beast Boy im breaking up with you and star you are no longer my Friend" with that she walked over to the kettle and poured herself a cup of tea and left

"yo BB im gonna kill you for hurting my baby sister and Star how could you" cyborg said

"i am sorry Friend cyborg but boy Friend Beast Boy said it would be all right" Starfire said quietly

Aqualad ran after Raven ignoring the arguing of BB and the others "Raven wait up can we talk"

"what is it Aqualad" she asked monotone

"um about last night" he started

she cut him off "it was nothing one friend seeking comfort from another"

his heart broke at her words "oh ok then" with that he walked off

3 MONTHS LATER

Aqualad was depressed he'd spent the last 3 months at sea trying to forget about Raven but he couldn't she was to important to him so instead of going to the new titans tower he went back to titans west and snuck in and went to Ravens room he slowly entered and approached the bed he saw her sleeping on her side her facing him she looked paler if that was possible

"Raven Raven" he called gently shaking her lightly her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him

"Aqualad what are you doing here" she asked pulling the blankets closer to her

"i came to tell you that i cant stop thinking about you i love you" he confessed softly and kissed her lightly on the mouth

"you know i only said that to you that day because i was afraid of losing you but i love you to" she said tearing up a little

"no no don't cry" he said softly

"i cant help it you got me pregnant and my emotions are all over the place" she yelled at him

"i got you pregnant?" he asked

she nodded "yeah you did"

he grinned and kissed her again

6 MONTHS LATER

"hey" Garth said as he entered the room

Raven sat in the bed with a small bundle in her arms "hey" she said not taking her eyes off the small bundle in her arms he walked over and looked down at the bundle it was a baby boy with black hair and purple eyes their baby boy

"hes beautiful whats his name" he asked

"Jacob Garth Roth" she answer

"i like it" he said

a few months later they were married.

the end


End file.
